justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches
Clean up I think we need to get this page cleaned up a bit as it is quite long and I'm sure that some of it can go into other pages such as the vehicles and weopons glitche pages and then we can have links to them. Middleton83 13:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :I have cleaned it up. I did that when I created the weapons and vehicles glitch pages. The rest of the ones on this page are not about weapons and vehcles. The only kind of clean up they might need is sentence structure. GMRE 14:03, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I'll get to work on that, anything else I should work on? ::Middleton83 15:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't know. Just look around. None of us are getting payed for it. GMRE 16:49, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Platforms All of them should have "(PC)", "(Xbox 360)", "(PS3)", or "(All platforms)" at the end of their titles, but a lot of people haven't bothered to mention what version of the game they saw their glitch in. GMRE 14:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Broken but not destroyed Baby Panay statues This glitch also happened when I hooked the head of a statue to a Raider. The statue broke but I didn't get any completion points for it, so I shot at it some more until it was really "destroyed" and I got the chaos, money, and completion points for it. So it isn't only with the Mullen Skeeter. 08:56, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Okay I will add this to the article. Speeddaemon (talk) 13:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Infinite soldiers video I didn't make the infinite soldiers video, but it looks like a costal military base or port in the Seletan Archepeligo.It might be a fake,and they might be using a PC mod. 23:01, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :It's similar to the "Endless stream of Panau military paratroopers" glitch, so I'm guessing it's real. GMRE (talk) 23:24, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::It is not fake. I have witnessed it first-hand. You need to destroy a H-62 Quapaw before it reaches the base and rarely it will happen. Same with the "Endless stream of Panau military paratroopers" glitch, although I have only witnessed that one at Pasir Hitam only. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:14, August 16, 2015 (UTC) PC Bug The bug regarding the non spawn of building and all but with you still using vehicle can actually happen on PC too. Just happened to me earlier and the resolution is the same as with the PS3 or 360 (to reload the game). I recommend you change PS3 and 360 by All Plateform. I prefer not to mess with it since I don't know much about editing wikia. 14:10, May 17, 2016 (UTC) haylE15 :Thanks for reporting it. I'll add it to the article [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:12, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Resetting radio bug Years late I know, but figured I may as well add this: the bug "Karl Blaine, PBC and faction HQs get reset every time the game is reloaded" has just happened to me on the Xbox 360 version of the game. I think it might be worth adding the Xbox 360 platform tag to that particular bug. Dragos Drakkar (talk) 02:15, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for reporting, it's always new to someone. GMRE (talk) 19:46, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Respawning Fuel Shaft It says the Fuel Shaft at Kampung Curah Dalam can respawn Well I have revisited the place about 10 times now, all on separate days (in reality) Not once did it respawn I'm not saying this glitch doesn't exist, but should there be some note that not everyone may encounter this glitch? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:33, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :That type of "glitches" are likely the result of peoples memory getting mixed up when playing on a different saved game, or just after reloading the game from place. Also, I might have seen that glitch at some point, or at least felt like it happend. GMRE (talk) 19:58, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Well... ::Okay then [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:17, March 17, 2017 (UTC)